


Of Fishnets and Blindness

by Jiakke Trynit (Nose_Bridges), rikkuPollendina413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/M, Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nose_Bridges/pseuds/Jiakke%20Trynit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkuPollendina413/pseuds/rikkuPollendina413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands shaking, Terezi walked as swiftly as possible towards the door, dodging furniture with ease, only pausing to smell her reflection for a moment. She took a whiff and smoothed out her dress, wondering if Karkat would approve of her garb. Her hands traveled to her legs, where she was wearing matching fishnet stockings.<br/>I wonder if Karkat will ever get to see what’s under these… </p>
<p>Trollverine pretty much means sex all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fishnets and Blindness

Terezi, clad in her favorite teal dress, had been pacing about her tree house for the past half hour, straightening her dolls’ postures, blowing dust off numerous surfaces, and running through her checklist every so often.

_Okay, dinner’s in the oven, the movie’s by the DVD player,the lighter’s near the candles,  there’s wood near the firepl- Why the hell is there a Scalemate in the fireplace?_

She hurriedly moved the Scalemate doll, taking care to not get ash on her prized dragon plushie. Karkat would be here any moment. In fact, the rose-colored-glasses donning troll only just had time to replace the doll in it’s correct place on the shelf with its brethren before bright peals rang throughout the room.

_My bell! Karkat is here!_

Hands shaking, Terezi walked as swiftly as possible towards the door, dodging furniture with ease, only pausing to smell her reflection for a moment. She took a whiff and smoothed out her dress, wondering if Karkat would approve of her garb. Her hands traveled to her legs, where she was wearing matching fishnet stockings.

_I wonder if Karkat will ever get to see what’s under these…_

She mentally smacked herself. Karkat was probably too much of a tightass to want to go there on the second date: she didn’t want to get her hopes up .

“Taking our sweet fucking time aren’t we?” Karkat called up through her window overlooking her forest grove of a yard, snapping her out of her daydream.

“I-I’m sorry Karkat! I’m coming!” She said, failing to cover up her unstable nerves. Hands shaking, she threw open the trap door, looking down at him. She opened up a trapdoor and called down to him. “Excuse me, do you have an appointment?” She called, sarcasm dripping from her words. Karkat didn’t even reply before her jaw noticeably dropped. Put simply, he looked absolutely delicious. Put elaborately, he wore a stunning grey suit jacket with a jet black undershirt. His pants were of grey corduroy, and he wore his usual casual shoes. He did his hair in a way that showed that he cared, but did not make him seem too self conscious. His natural grey skin almost glowed in the afternoon sunlight. Upon examining Karkat's eyes, Terezi was once again awakened from a stupor; he was tired of waiting.

"Terezi, quit joking around. I called you about this last night." She knew. She wouldn't forget her calls with him if it meant the world would end. "Now let me up there," Karkat said, baring his teeth. Terezi blinked, a little hurt, but dropped a rope ladder down to him and allowed him to climb up through the trapdoor into her hive. She sighed:

"Welcome to the hive, Karkles."

"Thanks," he said, standing on the now closed trapdoor. The trapdoor was in the corner of her mudroom, where Terezi kept all of her spare coats and shoes. In the opposing corner, a staircase branched up into the main rooms of the tree house: the lounge, kitchen, and dining room. Terezi’s bedroom was not far away from the couch in the lounge, the door to it on the same wall as the television, which was situated to view from the couch. Terezi thought about this and went through the plan in her head again.

_Dinner, a walk, and a movie. Simple and foolproof, I can’t screw it up!_ Karkat was looking at her expectantly.

“Where should I put my coat?” He asked, annoyed.

“Oh, right, I’ll take it. Sorry,” She responded, mentally smacking herself again.

_I’m a fabulous hostess. I feel like Karkat is mad at me!_ She helped Karkat out of his coat and walked briskly up the stairs and into the hall with it, and hung it in the closet outside the kitchen door. “You can come upstairs,” She called down.

“I’d hope I could.” he responded snarkily, making his way up. Terezi cringed.

_When did Sollux’s bees fly up his asshole?_

Karkat followed the smell of seafood to the kitchen, where Terezi was dishing out salad and breaded fish onto two platters. Terezi was constantly sniffing, as it was important to get a good view of what she was doing.

“Do you need some help with that?” Karkat huffed.

“No, I’m good. Just go pick a seat at the table,” she replied sharply, nodding towards the dining room. Karkat stared for a moment before trudging towards the table. He picked the seat facing away from the kitchen and rested his head on his hand.

_I’m screwing up badly, aren’t I? But not all of this was her fault. Why was Karkat in such a shitty mood?_ And if there’s one thing Terezi didn’t like, it was when people underestimated her, assuming she needed help with simple things like serving a salad. Most troubling of all, Karkat had known that. Was he trying to piss her off?

 

Terezi sat down opposite to Karkat on the small dining table equipped for two. Dinner was served, but there was no clinking of silverware. Karkat was staring down at his plate, not touching his food. Terezi was terrified of what was going through his mind. _Was I too cross with him?_ I’m sure he isn’t usually like this. Is this my fault? She reached for his hand.

“Karkat, are you alright?” He tugged his hand away and put it under the table, looking at her maliciously.

“Yeah, I’m fucking fine,” He snarled. She recoiled her hand, feelings hurt. When she looked at Karkat, she noticed him covering his face with his other hand. She rose to her feet, walking around the table to stand next to him. Upon reaching him, she pulled the hand away from his face, looking into his eyes. She could now see that they were glistening with red tears.

“Oh Karkles… what is it?” She asked with a soft edge of tenderness to her tone. Karkat sniffled.

“Don’t act like you don’t know!” He spat, voice shaking. “I know you’re flushed for Gamzee. Stop fucking pretending.” Terezi’s mouth dropped open at his words. He dragged a hand across his cheek, leaving red streaks running across his face.

“What are you talking about? I would never even think about dating that clown.” She lowered her voice and leaned in closer to his ear, “Why do you think you’re here?” she smiled mischieviously, showing her jagged teeth. Karkat looked up at her, his eyes still glistening.

“You’re not red for him?” he quivered.

“No,” she retorted, wrapping her arms around him and sitting in his lap, still at the dinner table. She could feel his cheeks getting warmer and smell them getting redder. “Was that what was bothering you?”

“Y-yeah..” he responded, glancing down at her fishnet-clad legs, lying across one of his own. He couldn’t help but notice her feet playing with his shoes. Her legs were brushing against his, creating a lovely friction. He felt an unmistakable tightness in the crotch of his pants, an intense emotion he couldn’t quite put his finger on clouding his vision.

“Karkles,” Terezi whispered in his ear. “Let’s finish dinner, so we can go for a walk. How does that sound?”

“Alright,” he said as she rose to her feet. It was strange: from the moment she left his lap and on through dinner, he could feel the absence of her legs against his. He wanted it desperately back.

 

* * *

 

They sky was in that delicate window of time where finger of the sun still fractured the oncoming dark, teasing the moon and lighting the clouds. Stars fought to come out above their head as  Terezi and Karkat walked, arm in arm, down a forest path. Leaves drifted down around them, creating an auburn carpet below their feet, and above the branches they had left created a latticework, forming cracks in the perfect sky. Terezi glanced at Karkat, who was admiring her grove. “Can I show you something?”

“If it’s not a secret sex dungeon, sure.” Karkat replied. Terezi cringed a bit.

_Maybe he is too much a of tightass…_  She shook off the thought, taking his hand and pulling him in the direction of a barely noticeable side path. Ducking under numerous tree branches and wading through a pile of leaves, they emerged from the path into a clearing where the sunset was visible on the horizon. Terezi sighed and sniffed at the sunset wistfully.

“Why did you bring me here?” Karkat asked softly, detecting painful memories. As if forgetting he was there, Terezi dropped his hand and walked forward as if in a trance, lips parted slightly and eyes looking to the sky. As he walked up next to her, Karkat saw a single teal tear make its way down her face, looking silver in the lighting.

“This is it…” she half- whispered, gaze still transfixed on the sky, hands held to her chest. “I was standing right here.” Her gaze turned back to his, a pained smile playing across her lips. Karkat took one of her hands from her chest and clasped it in his own hands. “I was standing in this exact spot when I went blind.”

“It was Vriska who did it, right?”

“Yes, but I guess I deserved it,” Terezi lamented, wiping a tear from her eye.

“You don’t deserve anything like that, Terezi,” Karkat said, stepping in front of her. He brushed the hair hiding her face behind her ear, and his hand lingered on her cheek. Terezi was all of a sudden very aware of her breathing and the intense stare she was receiving from Karkat.

“Anyway,” she laughed, trying to diffuse the tension a little. The sun was just dipping below the horizon. “Should we head back? I prepared a movie for us on Troll-i-vo.” A warm smile flickered onto Karkat’s face, usually gaunt, but now seemingly endearing.

“I’d love to.”

 

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe you managed to get your grubby paws on that! Seriously, how’d you do it?” Karkat said, a grin stretching across his face. Terezi smiled in response, realizing this one a very rare occasion: Karkat Vantas was showing an emotion other than hate.

“Let’s just say I know a guy.” She responded, sitting down a few inches from him on the couch in the lounge.

“I’m sorry, but really. _You got Trollverine on DVD a week after it was released in theaters._ That must be some guy you know.” He responded, nonchalantly draping an arm across her shoulders.

“I thought of you when it came out, so I talked to some people. I figured you’d like it as a nice surprise.” She shifted towards him. “You haven’t seen it yet, have you?” He shook his head, smiling.

“You have remarkable timing: I was going to see it next weekend.”

“I hope I didn’t ruin any plans for you,” she sighed, hiding her face in his neck.

“Believe me, this beats plans with anyone else.” Terezi held in a squeal and Karkat kissed her head right between the horns.

The movie was only about twenty minutes in when the bodies started hitting the floor. Within the first five minutes Trollverine had survived the bomb being dropped on Troll Nagasaki, and after that some random guy he saved who was the head of a corporation in Troll Japan died, and ninjas inexplicably showed up at his funeral to steal his daughter, and that’s when the deaths started rapid fire.

“Hey,” Karkat whispered in her ear. “Did you notice that the adopted chick looks like Knives from Scott Trollgrim?” Upon further inspection, Terezi realized that Karkat was one hundred percent correct.

“Oh wow, you’re so right!” She smiled and turned to Karkat. To his surprise, he was already staring intently at her, and his arm around her shoulder started pulling her closer. Her eyes drifted closed as he pulled her closer, lips parting slightly in anticipation. Their lips met and they pressed softly against each other. Terezi’s mind was going a mile a minute, processing what would be next in her plan to find out his boundaries. She broke away from the lip lock and started crawling towards Karkat on the couch, attempting to push him onto his back. He didn’t oblige, steadying himself with one hand. Terezi made due though, and still got some of her way. She used her forward momentum to straddle him, put her hands around his torso, and pressed her lips to his again. This time, she could feel his heart-rate quickening and his bulge pressing against her imposing pelvis. She grinned, and glanced up to Karkat’s eyes. They were half closed still, and she could feel his shallow breaths on her face. Karkat moaned and looked down into her eyes. She was amazed she could have this much of an affect on him.

“Karkles,” Terezi swooned. She opened her mouth to whisper some sweet nothing or other, but was interrupted by his lips meeting hers, hungry for more. He kissed ferociously, and, to Terezi’s delight, he pushed her over and he pinned her down, holding her face in both hands, kissing down her neck. A quiet moan escaped Terezi’s mouth. “Maybe we should…” she squirmed as Karkat reached her collarbone with a kiss, “...go into the bedroom?” Karkat looked up from her cleavage, where he was about to venture with kisses.

“What about the movie?”

“Well, we can watch it in the morning,” Terezi replied kinkily. The look that Karkat gave her once those words left her lips was one that made her instantly more attracted to him. Indescribably sexy. She would not hold back with this boy.

 

_At least now I know he's not a tightass,_ Terezi thought as Karkat picked her up like a baby, with one arm having supported her weight by her butt and the other arm around her back.

"Carry me by the TV, why don't you," Terezi said quietly, "I need to turn it off." Karkat obliged, carrying her with ease over to the telivision, and as soon as she hit the power button, the room was plunged into darkness. Terezi found Karkat's face and tilted her head completely sideways, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance while Karkat staggered and fought to keep his balance, heading haphazardly through the doorway into Terezi's bedroom. Terezi broke away and giggled, hopping off Karkat's hip when they reached the edge of her recooperacoon. "Do you need some help with your clothes, Karkles?" she said, waggling her tongue at him suggestively.

"I-If you really want to, TZ," he managed.

"Ooh, have you ever been naked in a girl's house before, Kaaarklessss?"

"No," he said quietly. Terezi was pleased with his utter honesty with him, and she kneeled to her knees to help him with his pants. She fondled his belt off teasingly, brushing where his bulge would be.

"No underwear?" She said when she pulled down his pants, his bulge getting a taste of fresh air. It stroked her face and she giggled. Karkat inhaled sharply, surprised by her directness.

“Guess you could say I was thinking ahead,” he said huskily, pulling her up to meet him. Karkat guided Terezi’s leg around his waist, fingers trailing over the inside of her thigh. “I really like these leggings.”

“I thought you would,” she responded, bit her lower lip, and looked at Karkat at a downward angle. He let out a shaky breath as he stared at Terezi’s skirt, now pulled up to reveal the fishnets. Her leg tightened around his waist, putting pressure on his flailing third leg. Red mucus dripped onto her dress and fishnets.

“I really do like these,” Karkat half-whispered, trailing a hand all the way up her thigh. Consequentially, her skirt rose up around her waist, leaving her legs completely exposed. “But, they must be at least a little uncomfortable…” He looked back up at her, tilting his head as if asking for permission. Terezi’s face turned a shade of deep teal.

“Go for it, Karkles.” Holy hell, this is actually happening. He slid his fingers under the waistband of her fishnets, slowly sliding his hands down her body. Terezi suppressed a shiver as his hands moved past her waist, against her thighs, finally all the way down. Karkat kissed her feverishly down her thighs, discarding the tights behind him. He looked up to see an embarrassed girl with her skirt pulled up.

“Terezi, I’m sorry, if you don’t want to do this, I won’t force you.”

_He’s so chivalrous! I just want to…_ “You’re not forcing me into anything, Karkles…” she responded, tangling her fingers in his hair. With her permission, he tentatively continued, kissing up her right thigh, then switching to the left. Terezi let her head hang back, releasing herself to the feeling of his lips against her bare skin. She closed her eyes, feeling the edges of her thoughts go fuzzy. It was is as if nothing else existed, just the feeling of him getting closer and closer… no other nerve endings were firing, and there were only two places she could feel: where his lips were, and where he was heading. A moan escaped from her mouth, barely audible, when Karkat’s lips reached inches from her nook.

“You alright?” he asked, half jokingly, looking to her face

“Keep going,” she groaned, and tugged at his hair. He pulled himself to his feet, rested his hands on her hips, and kissed her hard.

“Wouldn’t you prefer to move somewhere more… comfortable?’ he questioned airily and seductively, glancing suggestively to the recuperacoon behind them.

“Fair point,” she said breathlessly, smirking, then grabbed the collar of his shirt and pitched her center of gravity backwards, causing them to fall backwards into the welcoming arms of the green slime.

 

* * *

 

Karkat woke up to the sound of someone sloshing out of the recuperacoon. He heard fabric rustling and bare feet padding across the wooden floor. Once the footsteps had silenced, he slid out of the iridescent liquid, pulling his clothing back on and following the slightly damp footprints through to the kitchen. There he found Terezi fixing him some breakfast, whipping up ingredients to a waffle mix.

“Good morning Karkles,” she called to him, giggling. “Why don’t you turn on the TV? I’ll bring you some breakfast, then we can go for round two.”

 


End file.
